Terra Yuki
(father) * (mother) *Bobby Yuki (Brother) *Rachel Yuki (Sister) * (maternal uncle) |creator = Dragonboy546 }} Terra Yuki is the Daughter of and , and the Protagonist for Yu-Gi-Oh! Revolution. Character Design Terra is a lean 18 year girl with long blonde hair she sometimes ties into a ponytail when she gets hot but other times she leaves it down, she wears a Black shirt with a short jacket and brown pants with a belt that has her deck box attached to it. Character Background Biography Terra Yuki was born to both and in new Domino City in 2015 after they both graduated Duel Academy and then got married and had her and her two siblings Rachel Yuki and Bobby Yuki. She has much of her Parent's dueling skills but sometimes she realizes that she can use her father's ability to see Duel spirits from her deck and her father's deck, Terra tried out for the Duel Monster's Regionals and fell short in the first round and she is still training to this day. Battle City Terra was invited to the Battle City Tournament ran by the Duel Monster's Regional Commissioners, the first one to win a few duels will move onto the finals and face Julie for the Duel Monster's Championship title. Shadow Duelist After the Battle City Tournament, Terra and her friends celebrated her victory as the Duel Monster's Regional Champion. And avoided the reporters that wanted to interview the young duelist, as her friends spent the night at her house Terra saw a Duelist outside her window and ran after him after picking up her duel disc and deck and left a note for her parents to let them know she's seen a duelist and was challenged. Upon finding the Duelist she was trapped in a circle of purple fire and was put in a shadow duel and at first wasn't fairing to well during the duel kept having her monsters destroyed and getting hurt by the intense winds of the blasts that took out her monsters, she was finally able to summon her Synchro monster Cyber Knight Ella 'Dash and won the duel. The next day her brother Bobby was captured by a Shadow Duelist and Terra was forced into a Duel by her, and she wasn't doing great her moves kept getting countered once after another and then she knew who knew her moves like it was nothing. The Shadow Duelist was revealed to be her school friend she hasn't seen since she moved from Domino City to a new city. The Duel turns into a draw between the two Duelist as Bobby is dragged into the Shadow Realm and Terra vowed to save him and defeat her former friend who turned evil. Terra went to the an old abandoned KC carnival. Terra finds Judith in the Labyrinth of Mirrors, and was trapped there. As their duel continues, Judith tells the tale of Terra stealing her “love of life” from her though the use of her Heart Broken Spells. Terra learns that long ago, though her Duel Academy years, she was the most popular girl in her class, all the boys liked her, even Judith’s boyfriend which made Judith really jealous when she saw how he was looking at her. One day, Judith’s followed Terra on her way to class with the other Ra Yellow Duelists, he wanted to ask her out on a date but she rejected him, telling him that he already has a beautiful girlfriend. Judith overheard their conservation and thought that Terra said yes. Judith’s Bad Heart trap card showed to Terra that news of her boyfriend dumped her for Terra cause Judith to have an accident, hospitalizing her. Not wanting to live without avenging for her boyfriend dumping her for the another girl, she was born as a Shadow Duelist. Terra, unable to handle the pressure of having nearly killed someone, all because of a boy, loses the will to continue the duel. Alexis talk some sense into Terra that Judith was the one with the problem not Terra, which means Terra never did anything wrong. Judith summons her powerful Heart Broken End Queen Dragon, inflicting more damage to her. Terra remains calm and confidence after the attack. As her sinister persons in the end has found a way to unleashed Light End Dragon. The two of them finally confront face to face. Personality Terra is a laid back kind of girl that is a jokester at times but when she duels she gets all business, and will duel to protect her friends and the honor of her mom and dad whenever she's feeling down or she can't fight much longer her friends call out to her and she also can draw her cards really good and with her friends and family by her side she can't lose. Relationships Jason Tanner May Tanner Jaden Yuki Alexis Rhodes/Yuki Julie Kaiba Tyson Mitchell Deck Main Article: Terra's Deck Duels Trivia Category:Characters